Currently, the highest resolution video monitors have an image format consisting of 1024 lines at a resolution of 1280 pixels (picture elements) per line. When graphic images are printed on thermal printers in this format the printer head typically has 1280 pixels at a pitch of approximately 6 dots per millimeter. If the density of each pixel is controlled with sufficient accuracy, a nearly continuous tone image is produced. Alternatively, such images can be printed using facsimile (commonly referred to simply as FAX) printer heads, which operate in the same manner but typically print 1728 pixels per line at a pitch of 8 dots per millimeter. Because FAX heads are made in significantly larger volume than are 6 dot per millimeter thermal printer heads, they tend to be less expensive. When a 1280 by 1024 pixel image is printed on a thermal printer using a FAX head, however, the image is smaller than it would be if it had been printed with a 6 dot per millimeter head because each pixel remains constant in size. It would be commercially advantageous, therefore, if a graphic image could be scaled so that, when printed in a thermal printer using a FAX head, it would be comparable in size to similar images produced by standard 6 dot per millimeter heads.